beautiful_kissfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyousuke Sato
Kyousuke Sato (佐藤 京介 Satō Kyōsuke) is the main character of Beautiful Kiss. His the club president and usually plans the modelling issue for the month. Appearance Kyousuke has black hair with dark brown eyes. His tall and slender. He doesn't have any unique physical appearances just looking like a normal Japanese man being the only normal one in his club. He goes to school wearing the normal uniform. Clothes Outside of School When Kyousuke is outside of school he wear fashionable clothing. Usually wearing either a striped top or vest with long shorts or summer skinny jeans along with converses or vans and a cap during Summer. During winter he wears a jacket with the zip half closed with a top underneath along with skinny jeans and converses and a beanie. Personality Kyousuke is an intelligent boy. His also quite kind hearted and a good listener. Often sarcastic and honest towards his friends. Though he is kind he can be a bit harsh and impulsive on his words to his friends not meaning to cruel though. He does sometimes try to hide his loving and warm side but his peers know his a loving person at heart. He is intelligent but also clueless towards others feelings, for example he is quite clueless on Inori's feelings towards him. Often a bit too determined on his goals to the point he expects too highly on others becoming bossy and a bit hardcore. Relationship Ari Oshiba Ari usually picks on Kyousuke, she says cruel things to him and his her main target on getting violent on due to Kyousuke being insensitive calling her short. Though Ari developes romantic feelings for Kyousuke and Kyousuke returns the feelings. It is shown in the future chapter they have 2 children. Fuyumi Tanaka Fuyumi does sometimes say cruel things to Kyousuke though she admits she really cares for Kyousuke because of his kind heart and determination. Fuyumi even developes romantic feelings for Kyousuke but it's one sided and she gets over him when she finds out about him and Marlene going out. Inori Kosaka At first Kyousuke hesitated to pick Inori as a model due to her being overweight but her great sense in style made him chose her. Kyousuke is the only person Inori who told about her insecurity but Kyousuke does admit she is very fashionable which makes her an amazing model. After all this though Inori developes feelings for Kyousuke but after he and Ari get together Inori painfully gives up. Marlene Smith Kyousuke has a huge crush on Marlene and she is even his only friend at first before he created Beautiful Kiss. She's the one who suggested Kyousuke to make a club to occupy his time. Kyousuke does wish that Marlene would model but Marlene doesn't have the body or the height. Kyousuke eventually confesses his love for Marlene and she returns them. Shortly after the two become a couple Marlene runs into her old crush, Henry. Henry confesses his feelings to Marlene. Marlene dumps Kyousuke for Henry but feels bad for it but Kyousuke gets over her and wishes her happiness. Hiromi Kojima At first Kyousuke though Hiromi was weird and annoying. Kyousuke even at first insisted Hiromi to get contacts and to cut his long hair. Hiromi is very fond of Kyousuke finding Kyousuke a good guy but Kyousuke on the other hand didn't really like Hiromi. But Kyousuke developes a liking to Hiromi. Hiromi and Kyousuke do become bestfriends. Chikao Kuroshima At first Kyousuke strongly disliked Chikao on the fact that Chikao was an otaku and Chikao wasn't fond of Kyousuke because he was too normal. Though Chikao and Kyousuke eventually like eachother becoming quite close. Chikao even claims Kyousuke is his best friends. Kyousuke says to both Hiromi and Chikao, "I love you guys!" But Kyousuke denies he said that. Shizu Shiroyama Kyousuke hesitated to accept Shizu as a model due to her scary ghost-like appearance. Shizu and Kyousuke do become quite close, in fact Shizu says Kyousuke is her best guy friend. Both Shizu and Kyousuke share an interest in the same kind of music. Kyousuke finds Shizu the opposite on how she appears. Shizu is the only girl who's never had feelings for Kyousuke. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters